darkgalaxiesgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
RotDQ: Episode 3
Recap Night One (24th Kythorn 1489) (continued) The party head back inside the Greenest Keep, and leads their cultist prisoner. Hagid, to Governor Tarbaw Nighthill. They report in about the trap at the mill. They make sure that Hagid isn't going to be tortured. Then there is a new roar from the Dragon Lennithon, as there is a new attack. Korbal Tallfort tries to convince Governor Nighthill to give the party treasure to draw away the cultists, but fails to convince. The party head to the walls to help defend the keep. Lennithon starts another pass at the keep with his lighting breath and destroys a ballista. The dragon appears not to be putting too much effort into their attacks. Korbal takes control the other ballista, but the shots misses. Solania sings a ballad in Draconic to communicate with Lennithon. Lennithon is convinced into leaving, saying that he is bored to the cultists. The Cultists are demoralised. Korbal demands reward rudely, and the Governor agrees. Melonie Mirkana is surprised that the dragon was working for the cult, and not the other way around. Trior Hizon suspects Solania is part of the dragon cult. The party have a long rest. Day Two (25th Kythorn 1489) ] The next morning the party runs to the wall to find Langdedrosa Cyanwrath with some prisoners. Cyanwrath demands a champion come out to fight him, or the prisoners will be executed. Trior Hizon volunteers. The fight is short and Cyanwrath wins. Trior is knocked down. Cyanwrath gloats, then releases the hostages. Then Cyanwrath leaves a scar on Trior's face, then retreated. They party rush out to bandage Trior then carry him inside the keep. Clerics inside cast a Healing Word on him. The party level up and rest. Korbal recruits the prisoner Hagid to be his squire. He is renamed Knight Shart. Day Three (26th Kythorn 1489) The governor asks the party to find out why the attack happened and more about the cult. To find the Raiders Camp. As the party gear up, they are approached a man, Nesim Waladra, talking about his missing master, Leosin Erlanthar, who disappeared last night. He found Leosin's broken choker on the ground. Solania reveal some of her history to Melonie. That she is a high elf living with wood elves who is looking for a friend. Night Three (26th Kythorn 1489) The party make it 8 miles south-west out from Greenest and spot a cooking fire rising. Melonie move to investigate. She finds members of the dragon cult, 6 kobolds and 4 cultists. The Humans are being mean to the kobolds. She sneaks away and reports in to the rest of the party. The party design a battle strategy then charge in. The sleeping spell only makes one cultist to fall asleep. Korbal and Melonie charge in, killing 2 cultists.. Solania fires shots from afar. Knight Shart charges at the Kobolds and kills 3. Other 2 Kobolds turn to flee, but Solania snipes them both. Trior ties up the sleeping cultist. Category:Rise of the Dragon Queen Episodes